Alolan Honeymoon- an Amourshipping fanfic
by Citron00
Summary: Set 10 years after the events of Pokemon XYZ, where Ash and Serena are married. The couple share a romantic first night of their honeymoon in the Alola region.


Ash couldn't decide if he was excited or nervous. He and his girlfriend - er, wife Serena were finally going on the honeymoon he'd been planning since their majestic wedding in Lumiose City several weeks earlier. They were going to the tropical Alola region! He had lived there awhile after saying goodbye to her all those years ago.

"So what you're saying is… you saw the Legendary Pokémon Ho-oh on your first day as your Pokémon trainer?" Serena asked Ash. "Yep." He replied. And then, you met Lugia, Entei, the Unown, and then Ho-oh again?" "Uh-huh. And that was all before I went to Hoenn…" "Ash, honey, is all that true?" "As true as the day Mewtwo turned me to stone." Ash replied. Serena gave her husband a skeptical look. "Well, darling, I'm sure you can tell me all about your adventures in our bed at the resort." she said, picking at the buttons on Ash's shirt. He smiled. "Of course… but you have to promise to give me the adventure of my life tonight." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Look how beautiful the color of the water is when the sun sets," Serena said wistfully, unseating herself from Ash's lap. "I feel like, we're, uh, missing someone though." she added. Ash gave a quiet sigh. "Yeah, I really miss Bonnie and Clemont. We haven't seen them since our wedding. I'm glad that we can finally have some time to ourselves, though. I even left Pikachu behind this time."

The plane started slowing and began getting closer to the beautiful island of Akala. "We're landing!" Serena said, excited. As the couple left the airport of Heahea City, they were immediately assaulted by a wave of hot air. "Whew!" Serena gasped. "It's even hotter than Hoenn here." "I know!" Ash said. "Even at eight at night, it's hot as an oven." Serena gave him a sly grin. "Not nearly as hot as it's gonna be when you're in bed with me." Ash felt himself harden under his shorts.

He liked it when Serena flirted with him. He had seen her go from a shy wallflower with a schoolgirl crush on Ash to a bolder, more assertive Serena who confessed her longtime feelings for Ash upon returning from Hoenn. In fact, it had been her who asked him out on their first date. He remembered the evening he proposed to her. It was a beautiful sunset on the romantic bridge of Parfum castle. He'd had two Key stones set into rings. And after a soulful "Yes!" She had given him the most passionate kiss of his life. And now, it was her turn to take their relationship one step further.

The Tide Song Hotel was sure expensive, but Ash had all the prices covered with the prize money from his successful second attempt at the Kalos League. The couple checked into their room: a large, several room resort. Ash sat down on the queen size bed. "Whew! I'm wiped."

Serena put on the 'do not disturb' sign and closed the door. She strutted over to the full wall window and closed the drapes. "Ash, I've got another performance I'm working on…" "What do you have for me, Kalos Queen?" Ash asked, unsure of exactly what to expect. "Something I know you'll love, Kalos League champion." Serena pulled a chair over to the wall opposite the bed. "Take a seat- this one's for just you." Ash sat down in the desk chair. Serena put her hand on his hips. Ash felt goosebumps grow where she touched him. "Mmm. You won't be needing this." Before Ash could react, he had his shirt torn off him. "Serena, you-" But Ash's words were stopped by a deep kiss. Kissing his wife felt great as ever. "Or this." And Ash's shorts were pulled down his ankles. He slipped off his shoes. He was only in his boxers now.

"Mmm…" Serena moaned. "Now you're all dressed for the show. Now it's my turn. She slipped into the bathroom carrying her suitcase. Ash had a feeling that he knew what was coming next. When, after what seemed like hours, Serena was wearing different, more comfortable looking clothes. Ash noticed she was wearing heels and jewelry. She stood in front of the bed, facing her husband taking in the sight of him wearing only his boxers. He had sure built up powerful muscles and abs, strong in all the rights places, training alongside his Pokemon and traveling the world.

"Okay, Ash." She said. "One rule. I can touch you, but you can't touch me until I lie down on the bed." "Okay!" He replied, a grin on his face. Serena turned on some rhythmic music on her phone. She flipped off her hat and feather boa. She danced around the chair Ash was sitting in, waving her hips a little. She pulled her shirt over her shoulders, revealing a black lace bra, showing off all of her except her most tender parts. She let Ash stare at her cleavage for a little while, and then unzipped her skirt and let that fall down, too. Wearing only her bra and shorts, she went up to Ash and put her hand on his chest, feeling his heavy breathing.

She slid her hand down his chest, feeling his abs and then coming down to his underwear. "Let's see what's under here…" She slipped her finger down his shorts and felt his erection. Ash's breathing intensified, but was mostly blocked out by the music. With that, Serena pulled down Ash's boxers. She felt a rush of pleasure and adrenaline at what she saw. Boy, was he long and hard! She gave him a long lick, causing him to moan a little. He brought his hands up to her face and closed his eyes, but Serena said, "Whoa, Ash. Remember the rule. Heel, boy!" She said flirtatiously. Serena pulled the boxers back up his thighs. She could feel all the desire pouring off him. She saw it in his eyes. In the growing lump under his boxers. The desire flooded off them both and threatened to fill the room and drown them both. But Serena wanted to let it continue until it was up to their noses...

The two piece lingerie Serena was wearing put her whole body on display- except what Ash really wanted to see. Besides that tantalizingly revealing underwear, Serena was still wearing a necklace Ash had bought her for their anniversary, her engagement and wedding rings, and in her hair, the blue ribbon Ash had given her all those years ago. Ash was surprised she still had it.

Serena continued her striptease, dancing around Ash to the beat of the music. "Okay, Ash…" She rested her hands underneath her voluminous breasts. "Which one do you want to see first?" Ash was so simultaneously mesmerized by how sexy his wife was, and impatient to dive on her that it was a minute before he even realized she was talking to him. "Um… Your right!" He gasped. Serena nodded and turned herself away from him, unclipped her bra and showed her right breast. Ash's jaw literally dropped. Serena pulled off the whole bra and tossed it across the room. Ash had to sit on his hands and bite his tongue to keep himself controlled. But Serena wasn't making this easy for him.

She reached down (Ash shuddered) and pulled off his boxers for good this time. She bent down and rubbed the side of his 7 inch cock with her finger. She then gave it a good long lick. Ash held his breath and felt himself squirt a little. Then, she gave it a good caress- not with her hand but with her breast. Ash was struggling to keep his body under control. "You ready to see all of me, Ash?" Serena said, teasing him. "Yes. YES!" Ash screamed. "Do it now!" She winked and slid her panties down her thin legs. They were both completely naked now, except for Serena's accessories. She gave him one more kiss, turned off the music, then backed out and lay down on the bed. "Okay, Ash. Go crazy."

Desire filled Ash's eyes. He tackled her and fucked her full-force on the bed. His naked body on top of hers, he was doing everything he had been wanting to do all night. He locked his lips with hers and pumped his cock into her womanhood. Serena felt all the desire she had been building inside of him and all the desire she had inside of her since the day she married him gushing out. He gave the breasts he had had his eye on the whole night a rub, then a lick that turned into a suck. Serena wanted to take a turn on him, but she decided to take the backseat this time. Ash gave Serena kiss after kiss, whispering "I love you" between them, planting them all everywhere he could reach. Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you."

Serena wrapped her legs around his midsection, pulling his body closer to hers. They locked lips again. Serena could feel Ash's love spreading through her body. She was in paradise. She wanted more. More. There could never be enough of this.

Ash pumped his cock into her, in and out, in and out. Serena reciprocated with kisses and touches. Soon, Serena felt him cum inside of her. She wailed, then shouted, "Fuck me, Ash! Fuck me harder!" Ash responded by running his fingers through her blonde hair and pulling her head in for another kiss. Serena had been waiting so long for this, to have every inch of Ash on her, to feel Ash inside of her. She loved him so much, never, ever wanting this to end.

At around midnight, the couple started slowing down. Ash was huffing and puffing. "Well, Ashy, honey, how did you like me?" Serena asked him between breaths. Ash groaned. "Where did you learn how… huff huff… To make a guy feel that great?" "I asked my mom how she met my dad." Ash turned around to look at Serena. There was an awkward silence, then: "Ohh… Serena, you were amazing. Your body is like a goddess'." Ash moaned. "Oh, Ash, you're so romantic, you know that?" Serena buried her face in his powerful chest. "Mmm…" Ash moaned. "We have to do that again sometime. For now, rest up. We have a big honeymoon ahead of us." "I love you, Ash." "Love you too." And with that, he turned out the light.


End file.
